The present invention relates to a fiber treatment compositions and to a method of making fiber treatment compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to organofunctional silicone emulsions and their ability to impart beneficial characteristics such as slickness, softness, compression resistance and water repellency to substrates such as fibers and fabrics that is not possible without the use of the compositions and method of the instant invention.
It is generally known to treat textile fibers with organopolysiloxanes to impart a variety of valuable properties to the fibers, such as water repellency, softness, lubricity, anti-pilling, good laundry and dry cleaning durability, and the like. The use of organopolysiloxanes to achieve such properties is now well established but there continues to be a need to improve these and other desirable properties of the fibers, especially the anti-pilling properties of the fabrics made from treated fibers. In particular, there has existed a desire to improve the properties of the fibers while improving the processes by which the organopolysiloxane compositions are applied to the fibers, and in this regard, the need to speed up the processing of the fibers is the most urgently needed.
Typical of prior art compositions and processes used for achieving the desirable processing and end use properties are those curable compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,459, issued Apr. 8, 1975 to Burrill in which there is set forth compositions obtained by mixing polydiorganosiloxanes having terminal silicon-bonded hydroxyl radicals with an organosilane (or partial hydrolysates thereof) of the formula RSiR'n(X)3-n, in which R is a monovalent radical containing at least two amine groups, R' is an alkyl or aryl group, X is an alkoxy radical and n is 0 or 1.
The polydiorganosiloxanes are linear or substantially linear siloxane polymers having terminal silicon-bonded hydroxyl radicals and an average degree of substitution on silicon of 1.9 to 2.0 wherein the substituents are generally methyl radicals. The siloxane polymers have an average molecular weight of at least 750 with the preferred molecular weight being in the range of 20,000 to 90,000. The cure mechanism appears to arise through the reaction of the hydrolyzable groups on the silane with the silanol groups of the siloxane polymer, usually under the influence of a catalyst, and at elevated temperatures.
Burrill discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,176, issued Dec. 4, 1979, an additional composition for use in treating fibrous materials. The composition is disclosed as containing a polydiorganosiloxane having a molecular weight of at least 2500 and terminal --OX groups in which X is hydrogen, lower alkyl or alkoxyalkyl groups with the proviso that there also be present at least two substituents in the polydiorganosiloxanes which are amine groups. There is also present an organosiloxane having at least three silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, the curing mechanism being based on the reaction of the silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms with the silanol end blocks of the polydiorganosiloxane polymers under the influence of a catalyst.
Also included in the prior art is the disclosure of Burrill,. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,701, issued Jul. 4, 1978 in which the inventors set forth yet another curable polysiloxane composition which has been found useful for treating fibers which comprises a polydiorganosiloxane in which at least two silicon-bonded substituents contain at least two amino groups, a siloxane having silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms, and a siloxane curing catalyst. A study of the '701 patent shows that "siloxane curing catalyst" is used in the sense that non-siloxane containing organofunctional compounds are used to cure siloxane curable materials, and that siloxane compositions that function as catalysts is not intended.
Also, there is disclosed in the prior art the curable system described by Spyropolous et al, in European patent application publication 0 358 329 wherein microemulsions are described in which the oil phase comprises a reaction product of an organosilicon compound having amino groups and an organosilicon compound having epoxy groups, wherein the reaction product has at least one amino group and two silicon-bonded --OR groups, and a method for making the microemulsions. The organosilicon compound having at least one silicon-bonded substituent of the general formula --R'NHR", wherein R' is a divalent hydrocarbon group having up to 8 carbon atoms, and R" denotes hydrogen, an alkyl group or a group of the general formula --RBH2, and (B) an organosilicon compound having at least one substituent of the general formula --R'--Y, wherein R' is as defined for those above, and Y denotes an epoxy group containing moiety, whereby the molar ratio of amino groups in (A) to epoxy groups (B) is greater than 1/1, there being present in the reaction product at least two silicon-bonded --OR groups, wherein R denotes an alkyl, aryl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyaryl or aryloxyalkyl groups having up to 8 carbon atoms.
Chen et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,260 discloses curable silicone compositions which impart beneficial characteristics to fibers, the compositions comprising an amino organofunctional substantially linear polydiorganosiloxane polymer, a blend of an epoxy organofunctional substantially linear polydiorganosiloxane polymer and a carboxylic acid organofunctional substantially linear polydiorganosiloxane polymer, and an aminoorganosilane. Chen et al. also discloses a process for the treatment of animal, cellulosic, and synthetic fibers by applying the composition described above the fiber and thereafter curing the composition on the fiber to obtain a treated fiber.
Yang in European Pat. No. Application No. 0415254 discloses stable aqueous emulsion compositions containing an aminofunctional polyorganosiloxane containing at least two amino functionalized groups per molecule, one or more silanes and optionally a hydroxy terminated polydiorganosiloxane, textiles treated with the emulsion compositions, and processes for the preparation of the emulsion compositions. Revis in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,954,401, 4,954,597, and 5,082,735 discloses a coating for a paper substrate produced by contacting and forming a mixture of an allyl ester with at least one methylhydrogensiloxane in the presence of a Group VIII metal catalyst, coating the mixture on the substrate, and heating the mixture of the allyl ester, the methylhydrogensiloxane, the substrate, and the Group VIII metal catalyst in the presence of ambient moisture until the methylhydrogensiloxane becomes cured and cross-linked.
Bunge in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,554 discloses aqueous emulsions compositions consisting essentially of a curable silicone composition comprising organopolysiloxane having silicon-bonded hydroxyl radicals or silicon-bonded olefinic radicals, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane and a curing catalyst, a polyvinylalcohol emulsifying agent having a degree of hydrolysis of 90 mole percent or more, and water. These compositions are disclosed as having improved gloss and/or water-repellency and/or adhesive release.
Other silicone emulsions containing olefinic siloxanes have been disclosed. For example, Hara et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,067 and 5,104,927 teaches a release silicone emulsion composition comprising 100 parts by weight of a specific organovinylpolysiloxane, from 1 to 50 parts by weight of a specific organohydrogensiloxane, from 0.5 to 5 parts of a platinum catalyst having a viscosity of 10 centistokes or less at 25.degree. C., from 1.5 to 15 parts by weight of a nonionic emulsifying agent having an average HLB of from 10 to 20, and a Ph of 6.5 or less, and water. These compositions are disclosed as having good pot life, curability and that the cured film has good release properties and residual adhesive properties of adhesives.
However, none of the references hereinabove disclose a one component fiber treating emulsion comprising an unsaturated acetate, at least one organohydrogensiloxane, a metal catalyst, an organosilicon compound, and one or more surfactants or solvents which imparts beneficial characteristics to textile fibers.